Momoi Satsuki's Lab Day
by animegleek
Summary: Time will really come when she has to face her worst fears. Unfortunately for her she has a "loving" and "caring" bestfriend who she can rely on to protect her from her fears...right? One-shot.


A/N: This one-shot had been sitting patiently in my laptop for months and finally I had it wrapped up I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

The day finally came when Momoi had to face her worst fears.

* * *

"Everyone! Today we are going to dissect a frog! We will do this so we can all be familiar on how our organs and body system look like" her biology teacher announced.

Momoi paled.

Green. Slimy. Frog.

And heck! Since when did the frog's organ became similar to humans?! Gross! Humans aren't frogs, so there's no way frogs have similar organ shape with humans!

Momoi gulped. This is it. Aomine had teased her earlier about this. He knew today was the day she will be dissecting frogs and he laughed the considerate friend he is.

Earlier...

"Ne, Satsuki. It's today right?!" Aomine said boredly

"What do you mean Dai-chan?" she faked innocence

He snorted, "You know the _gorf_" he smirked.

Momoi's bag fell to her side, she just lost all her strength just from imagining it. Even if it was said in a backward manner she knew what he means

"Mou Dai-chan! Is that how you say good morning!? You're so mean!" she shrieked and Aomine snickered at how successfully he annoyed her 7 in the morning.

Currently, in the laboratory

She took out the lab suit provided by the school and put it on. She wore a pair of goggles and 3 pairs of gloves on her hands, "Momoi-san are you okay?" one of her groupmates asked, "Y-yes I'm fine" Momoi stuttered a little and forcing a quivering smile. "Alright! Everyone I will give you your respective frogs and will paralyze them for you" the teacher announced.

And then there was croaking.

Whimpering...

Poor Momoi, ready to cry, "Momoi-san if you can't do it its okay we'll do the opening of the frog for your sake" a boy from her group smiled. "Ah, uhm, thanks" she smiled uneasily, "Nope. Let her do it" Aomine butt it. "Wah! Dai-Aomine-kun! Don't just butt in and don't you belong to another group?" she moved away in fear, "Why? What's the matter Satsuki? Suddenly turning defensive" he answered, "I-I am not!" she turned away, "Yeah...sure..." and he left her.

"Now everyone. Please choose one representative for each group to come up here and get their own frogs so we can start soon and will now start paralyzing them. This will temporarily make them sleep" the teacher said.

Satsuki shivered from head to toe. Picturing the frog being pierced. "Hiii"

By the time her group's frog was paralyzed the tray was settled down and her classmates started putting thumbtacks on the frog. Making it look like a crucifixion only the legs were separated.

She paled in process

"Alright class it's time to open the frog. Please use the scissors and scalpel and follow my lead on how to cut it properly"

As soon as the demonstration was done they started opening the frog to view the organs.

'I'm sorry I really can't look!' she internally cried and was physically shaking bad.

Aomine's eyes glinted.

"Ribbit!"

"Kyaa!" she felt something touch her scalp and hid behind her groumate

" Wah! A-are you okay Momoi-chan?" and Aomine started snickering

"Aomine-kun! That was mean!"

"Ok ok my bad my bad I won't make fun of her again"

Momoi took a peek and regretted afterwards. Her groupmates had successfully opened the frog and was now examining the organs.

She averted her eyes only to regret it even more as the other groups also had the same situation as them.

No more. That was the end of it.

Momoi Satsuki cried like a baby in fear in front of the whole class.

Everyone including the teacher looked at her in shock, "Momoi-chan?"

She continued to cry

"I-it's okay Momoi-san!" Sakurai from the other end tried to comfort the girl coming up to her only to accidentally push her group's frog down the floor. Which is near her.

Momoi Satsuki shrieked in fear and hold onto Sakurai for dear life. In process of everyone panicking at her state she decided to faint and the last thing she heard was Aomine's stifled laughter and Sakurai's worrying cries.

==**^v^**====**^v^**====**^v^**====**^v^**====**^v^**====**^v^**==

"Mhmm" Momoi groaned getting up from bed.

"Finally awake Satsuki?"

She turned around to see Aomine sitting at the side of the bed

"Dai...chan...?"

"Ryou said he was truly utterly deeply humbly very desperately sorry and would commit seppuku for causing you trouble"

"Eh!? D-daiki! Stop him!"

"It's fine. He wouldn't he still owns me his bentos"

"Aomine you're mean"

"Hey didn't you just call me by name awhile why the sudden change?"

"Because you're Ahomine"

"Satsuki!"

"Hmph!"

"Ah nevermind at least now you're awake"

"Ah what time is it?"

"Practice is over. Let's go home Satsuki"

She blinked, 'I slept that long' and then smiled warmly, "Mhm!" she agreed

After getting her things from the classroom and apologizing to her teachers she and Aomine walked out of the school in comfortable silence, "Really you're slow" she only giggled at him.

They continued to walk in silence and along the way Aomine glanced at her with his bag slung over his shoulder

"Neh Satsuki"

"Yes?"

Her eager smile was greeted by a green creature held by Aomine

She was stunned.

Yes it was a frog*.

A shriek was heard in the town and a loud ,"Ahomine!"

It was nice. He was smug about it. It was always good to get the last laugh of the day from her. He won today and it was reaaaalllly refreshing.

* * *

**Note: * the frog is a stuffed animal**

Enjoyed? I sure hope you did!

Thanks for reading! :p


End file.
